


【寡红】Say my name

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO预警*年上红A x 学生寡o
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO预警  
> *年上红A x 学生寡o

*

夜色侵袭下的酒吧后巷里，路灯忽明忽暗地照进车窗，车内氤氲的雾气将玻璃笼罩上一层薄薄的水雾。

“唔嗯…”Natasha迷蒙着双眼，汗湿的尖下巴无力地抵在身下人的肩头，单薄的身体在对方距离的冲撞下瑟瑟发抖。

「怎么…会这样的…」Natasha艰难地撑起身子，想要看清那个不停索要她的人，然而理智却在不断地流失，她甚至能听到自己难以压制的呻吟声充斥在狭小的空间里。

“不要忍耐…Babe…叫出来…”那女人松开她被凌虐到红肿的乳尖抬起头来，那双充满魔力的眼睛在幽暗的光线下泛着一层淡淡的紫，温柔的声线从她蹭在自己下唇的嘴角流窜出来“你叫Nat是吗？乖…放松点…”

*

在这个漫长的暑假过后，Natasha就要离开这个城市开启大学生活了，向来不喜欢热闹的她并没有像好朋友Carol那样浪迹在酒吧，而是热衷于到咖啡厅或者图书馆耗上一整天，这对于一个刚刚成年的Omega来说确实是有些无趣。

当暑假已经过去半个月的时候，她终于在Carol的一再邀请下答应了去参加她朋友的生日聚会。

嘈杂的音乐和沉闷的鼓点让她有些不舒服地坐在卡座上，一边望着在人群中不停舞动的Carol一边默默喝酒。

寿星是一个看上去年纪比她们要大一些的女人，明明是今晚的主角却姗姗来迟，她穿着一身剪裁得体的水红色小西装，脸上的红晕预示着她已经在不知道什么地方喝过一轮了。

“抱歉抱歉，公司有个酒局。”她一边笑着解释，一边一屁股坐到Natasha身旁，温润的眸子对上她的“你是？”

“她是我朋友，”不知何时回到座位上的Carol拍了拍Natasha的肩膀“很少来这种地方，你可不要欺负她。”

“嗯哼～”那女人勾勾嘴角，回过头望着Natasha伸出手去“我叫Wanda.”

“Natasha…”Natasha回握住她，不知道是不是故意的，Wanda在收回手时手指还轻轻搔弄了一下她的掌心。

酥麻的感觉让Natasha忍不住打了个冷颤，她舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，身体缩回座椅的靠背上，握着她的酒杯小口的啜饮起来。

Wanda则坐在她身旁与周围的人谈笑风声，只是那双魅惑的绿眼睛却不时地瞟过来，即使与Natasha对视也不避开。然而那柔和的眼神却并没有一丝侵略感，几次对视后，Natasha也逐渐放松下来。

“你还好吗？”不知道第几次对视后，Wanda突然凑了过来。Natasha愣了一下，脸下意识躲在酒杯后面“怎么…”

“喝多了吗？”Wanda伸手拉来她挡在面前的酒杯，手掌轻轻抚摸着她的脸“你的脸好烫…要不要回家休息？”

扑面而来的幽香让Natasha不由得有些头昏脑胀，甚至意识也不由得有些飘忽。

“没…没事…”

惊觉自己的情况有些不对劲，Natasha连忙站起身来“我…我该走了…”

看着那人踉跄着从自己面前走过，蹒跚的背影逐渐消失在人海中，Wanda不由得皱起眉头。

“Carol…Carol…”Natasha粗喘着轻轻拉住还在玩耍的Carol“我…我不舒服…”

“什么？”太过嘈杂的音乐让Carol有些听不清对方的声音，于是她只好凑上前去“你说什么？”

“我…”酒吧里混杂着酒精与各种信息素的味道冲得Natasha有些头昏脑胀，她用尽力气拉紧Carol的衣袖“我身上不舒服…先回家了…”

“啊，需要我送你吗？”Carol稳住她的身体“你怎么了啊？”

“没…没事…”强烈的不适让Natasha只想快点离开这个地方，于是她松开手退后几步“我自己可以回去的…”

说罢，Natasha便转过身向门口走去。

难以言喻的燥热让Natasha的步伐愈发凌乱，逐渐发软的身体和某个地方的酸胀让她更加地确信自己的状况，这让她不禁更加不安起来。

「…怎么会提前了呢…」

Natasha喘息着穿过人群，手紧紧地攥住胸口的衣服，然而发软的双腿却越来越不听使唤。

“跟我来…”

身体被轻轻托住，Natasha呜咽一声抬起头来，是那双温润的眼睛

“你需要暂时标记…”

*

“哈啊…”

回忆戛然而止，Natasha侧过头，在对方水红色的西装上蹭掉嘴角来不及咽下的涎液，身体却不由自主地夹紧了体内的坚硬。

“好点了吗？”Wanda活动了一下捧在她后背的手臂，挂在对方臂弯的双腿随之在空气中晃动了一下。体内的敏感被重重顶到，Natasha连忙咬紧下唇，把脸埋进了Wanda的颈窝“轻点…”

被疼爱着的花穴不同于它的主人，内里紧致的肉壁兴奋地吮吸着Wanda的腺体，被撞得又湿又软，花瓣前端的小核早已被刺激得肿胀起来，在Wanda的指尖滚动，每一次的触碰都能让怀中的年轻Omega发出破碎的呻吟。

“现在的小孩都这么粗心的吗？”Wanda笑着向上顶了顶，在听到Natasha的抽噎后安抚似地摸了摸她汗湿的脊背“发情期到了居然不带抑制剂。”

“唔…闭嘴…”

Natasha皱着眉咬住她颈侧细嫩的皮肉，然而那人却只是轻笑着加快了速度，原本托在她臀侧的手也不轻不重地在那挺翘的臀瓣上拍了一下

“你这小鬼倒是挺倔的啊。”

“啊…不要…”

发情期的热度再次袭来，兴奋到极致的甬道被撑开，隐藏在皱褶下的敏感点被重重研磨，因为情动而不停溢出的花液从交合处喷溅出来，在Wanda的西装裤上留下一片片水痕。

“你好棒啊Nat…”Wanda被夹得倒吸一口冷气，她低下头含住Natasha微张的唇瓣，双手从她的腿窝抽出来捏在她盈盈一握的腰上，按着她的胯骨用力顶进去“是第一次吗？”

“啊…好深…”感觉自己的身体几乎要被对方顶穿，Natasha惊慌地抵住她的肩膀，满是泪痕的小脸在昏暗的灯光下看上去楚楚可怜“不要再进去了…啊…”

“你太棒了宝贝…”Wanda兴奋地抱紧她，嘴唇不停地在她红肿的唇瓣与精致的下巴上啄吻“已经都进去了…”

“唔…”Natasha浑身颤抖着将双手撑在她脑后的椅背上，那人则抬起头，过份地咬住她的乳尖细细吮吸起来，盖在她臀瓣上的双手微微用力，带动着她上下起伏，很快，她便在对方强力的攻势下败下阵来。

“啊…唔！”Natasha咬紧下唇，整个人紧紧缩在一起剧烈地痉挛起来，

湿热的甬道痉挛着夹紧了炙热的腺体，Wanda也闷哼一声，用力顶了两下，接着迅速抱起她，把深埋在她体内的粗长抽了出来，乳白色的液体喷涌着射在了她的小腹上。

Natasha闭着眼趴在Alpha的身上喘息着，那人却在此刻发动了车子。

“你要带我去哪里？”发情热褪去后理智重新占据了大脑，Natasha此刻才意识到自己正不着寸缕地坐在对方的怀里，刚刚还在自己体内逞凶的腺体不偏不倚地抵在她一塌糊涂的腿心，还在轻轻地跳动着。

“我家，”Wanda转身将她放进副驾驶，还贴心地为她系好了安全带“还有三天不是吗？”

感觉到对方带着信息素味道的柔软掌心温柔地擦过自己汗湿的额头，Natasha本能地靠过去蹭了蹭，湿漉漉的眼睛无力地望着她。

那人并不看她，而是专心地望着前方，一颗汗珠从她的鬓角流下来，顺着精致的下颌线条滚落。

「她好香…」

Natasha继续恍惚地望着她，鼻子贪婪地呼吸着车子里的气味，在属于她的红酒味中，一股清淡的铃兰幽香笼罩在她的四周，把她被艹得香软的身体牢牢包裹起来，好像Wanda这个人一样，没有丝毫的侵略感，却依然能让她心甘情愿地臣服，很快，她便沉溺其中了。

车子通过了一条长长的隧道，从窗外洒进来的光影在狭小的空间里不断变幻，与Natasha眼中潮湿的水雾交织在一起，将Wanda的身影照得愈发不真实。

刚刚压抑下去的欲望再次蒸腾起来，Natasha只觉得喉咙一阵干涸，捏在安全带上的指节也隐隐作痛。

更糟糕的是，一股股热液也再次从那个刚刚被填满的地方滴落下来。Natasha艰难地吞咽着，眼睛下意识望向Wanda的腿间，那根腺体在黑暗中只有一个模糊的轮廓在空气中轻颤着。

“乖…”

黑暗中，Wanda的声音突然响起，她的呼吸带着一丝细微的颤抖，冷却后冰凉的手指摸上Natasha的大腿“我会陪你度过一个难忘的发情期的。”


	2. Chapter 2

*

门锁清脆的声音在背后响起，还没等Natasha回过神，那副滚烫的身体便压了上来。

空虚的花穴被再次填满，Natasha情不自禁发出一声满足的呻吟，双手下意识抱紧了对方的脖子。

细密的吻轻柔地降落在她的脸侧，不知不觉间，Natasha的身体便被举了起来，冰凉的铁门硬硬的硌在她的肩胛骨上，然而那钝痛却轻而易举地被身下的冲撞所掩盖。

Wanda眯着眼睛欣赏着Natasha逐渐沉溺的模样，却在看到她紧咬着的下唇后有些不满地皱皱眉凑上前去“不痛吗？”

对方灵活的舌尖在唇珠上带起一阵阵酥麻，恰到好处的力道让Natasha不知不觉张开了小口，任由那湿滑的小舌攻城掠地。

身上所有的感官被调动起来，不成调的呻吟随着Wanda的动作而不断从口边溢出，像是不满足于自己一直处于弱势，Natasha颤抖地伸出手去，紧紧攥住Wanda肩头的衣服，接着用尽力气拽了下去。

被勒到后些微的刺痛让Wanda兴奋地加重了力道，她的衣领被扯开到手肘，肩头覆着的薄汗在玄关的灯光下泛着浅光，被包裹在紫红色的蕾丝内衣中的浑圆从彻底敞开的衬衫中弹了出来，小腹的肌理也随着她的动作而愈发明显。

“哈啊…”Natasha重重喘息着，充血肿胀起来的乳尖被那人捏在手里，刺痛又带着一丝难以言喻的快感。

发情热席卷了她的大脑，理智已经荡然无存，纤细的腰肢无师自通地迎合着对方的进攻，起初在车上的撕裂感已经被汹涌的情潮冲淡，透明的花液失控地从二人交合的地方喷洒出来。

不愿自己发出那样淫荡的声音，Natasha艰难地扬起头来，舌尖主动地舔过Alpha的嘴唇。然而这样的行为无异于在干柴上溅落了一把火星。

得到回应的Wanda兴奋地把她抱了起来，一边深顶着一边向房间走去，Natasha呜咽着含紧她的下唇，双腿下意识地夹紧，手指也不安地攥住了Wanda摇摇欲坠的西装。

钉在体内的腺体被抽离出去，Natasha无力地陷进柔软的床面，脸上的红潮让她看上去仿佛一颗熟透的蜜桃，她侧过头去不肯看Wanda，被咬得发肿的嘴唇微微张开，发出粗重的喘息。

年轻的Omega泛着明丽光泽的红铜色长发凌乱地铺满床单，身上的斑斑爱痕和大腿间的狼藉再次激起了Wanda的欲火。

“已经这样了，享受不好吗？”

Wanda轻笑着脱下残留在身上的布料，露出她姣好的身材，她炫耀似地晃了晃胸前的饱满，接着俯身趴在Natasha的上方，充满占有欲的翡翠眸带着些许戏谑望着身下的人“而且我看你也挺快乐的嘛…”

Natasha唿地睁开眼睛，满是泪光的眸子狠狠地瞪着她，泛着绯红的小脸也变得惨白。

“Nat…”知道自己说错了话，Wanda连忙上前把人压住，嘴唇在对方细嫩的肌肤磨蹭“我只是在帮你。”

感觉到那人的手又滑了下去，Natasha不悦地抓住她的手腕。

Wanda任由她抓着，嘴唇来到她的眼角，轻轻啄去她的泪痕“放心，就这三天，交给我就好…说起来，你又发热了呢…”

“…”

噬骨的快感再次从腿心蔓延，Natasha的呼吸也跟着凌乱起来，她别过头去不肯看那可恶的Alpha，抓着对方手腕的那只手却不自觉地放松了力道。

“我会好好疼爱你的。”Wanda舔吻着她发烫的耳廓，接着向下吻过她修长的脖子，精致的锁骨，在到达胸口的丰满时还调皮地吮吸了一下，却没有过多停留。

那酥麻的吻经过她的肋骨，再到小腹，直到那湿热的舌尖蹭过耻骨时，Natasha已经化作了一滩春水，再也没有反抗的力气。

大腿被轻轻分开，Natasha紧张地咬住嘴唇，她在第一次被进入时都没有这么紧张。

Wanda安抚似地侧过头亲吻着她泛红的大腿内侧，接着望向她腿心的花穴。那里还有些红肿，小口像是感受到她炙热的目光一般不安地收缩开合，花瓣上方的花核也顶开了薄皮，露出一点点在外面。

Wanda抬起头看了Natasha一眼，那人则闭着眼睛侧着脑袋，捏在床单上的指节因为太过用力还有些发白，这幅可爱的模样让Wanda忍不住立刻张嘴把那两片漂亮的花瓣含进了口中。

“嘶…”Natasha剧烈地颤抖了一下，双脚不安地蹬着床铺想要逃离，却被对方牢牢地扣住动弹不得。

舌尖上的味蕾一颗颗碾过小核的黏膜，敏感的神经不停地将快感传送进Natasha的大脑，穴口饥渴地张开，迎接那条灵活的小舌进入其中。

Natasha拼命地咬住指节，整个身体向上弓起，她不由得庆幸Wanda此刻正在自己的下方，看不到她此刻的表情，如果被看到的话…那实在是太羞耻了。

夹在自己脸侧的大腿发出了不可思议的热度，Wanda用力吮吸了一下花核，接着拉着她的膝盖坐起身来。熟悉的坚硬顶上自己敏感的穴口，Natasha低吟一声闭上眼睛，双手不安地缩在胸口。

Wanda凑上前吻住她，带着她的味道的舌尖扫过她口中所有的空间。尝到自己的味道，Natasha立刻红着脸回抱着她，呼吸也逐渐加重。

身上突然一凉，那Alpha跪坐在她身下，双手掐着她的腿窝挺直了腰。

“啊啊…”

湿热的花穴再次接纳了Wanda，她这次进得又重又深，Natasha的脸上立刻露出了濒临崩溃的表情，她大口喘息着调整自己的呼吸，却依然被快感刺激得瑟瑟发抖。

Wanda双眼带着柔和的笑意，欣赏着Natasha此刻的模样，两只有力的手牢牢固定着她的双腿，下身却毫不留情地贯穿着她，腺体不断地捣进深处，将紧致的腔道彻底打开。

Natasha丰满的胸口被对方冲撞得不断上下晃动，粉红的乳尖在空气中划出一道道美丽的弧线，破碎的呓语也不停从她的唇边溢出来，每次的冲击都能恰到好处的撞在她的敏感点上，很快，她便再次颤抖着到达了顶峰，可她却依然不肯松口。

Wanda并没有要停下来的意思，她倒想看看这个小鬼能坚持到什么时候。

Natasha闷哼着默默承受，湿润着双眼凝望着身上的人，内心的渴望化作欲火燃烧在眼底，很快，那水波便从眼角滚落下来，在那绯红的小脸上留下一道道泪痕。

Wanda回望着那双眼睛，心底莫名地悸动起来，她见过太多发情的Omega，这样纯粹倔强的却是第一次见，然而Natasha越是这样，她越想要把她的理智彻底摧毁，想要看她在自己身下一塌糊涂的模样，想要把她彻底揉碎再重新拼凑起来

…可是，为什么她又会有一种舍不得看她哭的感觉呢？

Natasha皱着眉头承受着对方愈发用力的冲撞，手臂不安地环抱着自己，眼中的渴望也愈发明显，她不知道自己想要什么，明明已经在被满足了，可还是觉得缺了什么。

她无神地看着在自己腿间挺腰的女人，那人眼中充满了占有欲，却又在她每次皱眉的时候贴心地放缓力度，给予她恰到好处的温柔。

「不够…还不够…」

“唔…啊…”体内的敏感被再次的撞击，Natasha在临界点忍不住张开了嘴，她有些委屈地回望着Wanda，手掌不由自主地捏住了自己肿胀到快要爆炸的胸口“哈啊…Wanda…”

那个名字没有经过理智的允许便从口中跳了出来，将沉浸在欢爱中的两个人同时唤醒。

Wanda应声抬起头，正对上那人带着些许惊慌的眼神。Natasha就用那双渴望而又不安的眸子望着她，两只手揉捏在自己的胸前，Wanda甚至能看到那两颗粉嫩的红果正从她的指间探出头来。

「抱抱我…」

Natasha感觉自己快要哭出来了，并不是生理的泪水，而是真的委屈，她想要对方拥抱她，抚摸她，甚至弄痛她。

身上的Alpha像是听到了她的心声似的，突然弯下腰去，像是要把她揉进身体里一般用力抱着她，激烈的吻逐渐变成了撕咬，环在她腰间的手也带着她剧烈地起伏。

Natasha再也忍不住地尖叫出声，上半身向一张弓一般向上弹起，那人则用力地吮吸起她的乳尖，手指伸进她的口中玩弄着她的小舌。

“啊…Wanda…哈啊…”

肉壁痉挛着夹紧，一道道银丝被不断地带出来，接着被摩擦成乳白色的泡沫，顺着Natasha的后穴滴落在床上，然而这并不够。

Wanda闭着眼睛，像是第一次做爱一般冲撞得毫无章法，一开始的玩味早就被抛诸脑后，现在她只想专心地讨好眼前的Omega。

“Natasha…”

耳边那Omega的呻吟仿佛被隔绝在深水中，那样的不真切。Wanda松开对方被她含得红肿的乳尖，接着把人按进怀里用力地吻住，Natasha激烈地回应着她，将自己全数奉上。

“啊啊…不要了…啊…”

Wanda望着眼前再次高潮的Omega，望着她涣散的眸子和微微张开的嘴唇，感受着那痉挛的穴肉绞紧吮吸着自己，只觉得全身上下的血液都跟着沸腾起来。

腺体的根部猛然膨胀起来，把Natasha死死地卡住，喷涌而出的热液将她狠狠灌满，二人紧紧抱在一起剧烈地颤抖起来。

快感被无限地拉长，当Wanda回过神的时候，Natasha仍然缩在她的怀里不停颤抖着，支离破碎仿佛幼兽般的低吟让她看上去楚楚可怜。

Wanda心疼地亲吻着她，为她擦去脸上一塌糊涂的泪痕，直到那人清醒过来才宠溺地咬了一口她挺翘的鼻尖。

“Nat～”

“…嗯？”Natasha闭着眼调整气息，慵懒地回应她。

“Nat～”

“干什么？”Natasha哑着嗓子睁开眼，却对上那人满是笑意的双眼。

“Nat Nat～”Wanda在她颈窝蹭了蹭抬起头来“你刚刚叫我的名字了～”

“…所以呢…”

“我让你很舒服是吗？”Wanda压着她，感觉到仍然包裹着她的花穴在听到她的问题后一阵紧缩，便继续不依不饶地凑过去，两只澄澈的绿眼睛专注地望着她。

Natasha被她盯得一阵紧张，许久，她转过头去用手臂遮住自己的半张脸

“嗯…”


	3. Chapter 3

*

晨风从窗帘的缝隙灌进来，将屋里浓郁的信息素气息吹散不少。

令人面红耳赤的低吟声时断时续地回荡在空气中，那声音愈发急促，紧接着变做了压抑的尖叫，与随之而来的粗喘交汇在一起，然后归于平静。

“我去给你做些吃的？”Wanda趴在Natasha的背上，低头在她光滑的肩颈亲吻着，被压在床铺与对方饱满的胸部中间的手掌还在那光滑的肌肤上揉捏着。

“唔…”Natasha眯着眼睛仰起头，浑身颤抖着夹紧体内还没消退下来的腺体“再等一下…”

Wanda轻笑着在她满是痕迹的皮肤上啃咬“开始享受了？”

“不得不说…”Natasha慵懒地转过身来，泛着水光的翡翠眸倒映着Wanda的脸“你技术真的不错…经验挺丰富啊？”

Wanda和她对视半晌，唿地笑出声来“没看出来，你倒是比刚开始的时候能说会道多了呢…”

看着她突然拉近距离，Natasha挑挑眉，任由她那张喋喋不休的嘴贴上了自己的下唇。

“你很在意这件事吗？”Wanda侧过头，含着对方唇瓣的口中含糊不清地询问着，微微眯起后显得狭长的眼睛看上去仿佛一只餍足的猫。

“我在意有什么用？”Natasha听到她的话向后仰头停止了这个吻，接着转过身去趴在床上，藏在被子下与Wanda紧紧交缠在一起的腿也放松下来“一切结束以后我们还是两个世界的人…”

“你倒是没有直接否定呢？”Wanda的嘴角难以抑制地勾了起来，她支起身子欣赏着Natasha光滑的脊背线条，拿过床头的一瓶精油倒在掌心，用双手顺着她的肩胛骨轻轻按揉“如果已经动了那个心思，再想逃掉可是很难的哦…”

“…也许想要逃掉的那个不是我呢。”Natasha侧过头把脸颊贴在手臂上，闭着眼放松身体享受着那人的按摩。

有力的拇指按进她的腰窝，带起一阵酥麻，Natasha轻哼一声睁开眼，回过头去想要嘲笑那个Alpha一番，然而却被扑面而来的信息素激得喘不过气来，熟悉的嘴唇轻轻贴上来，柔软的舌尖顺着她开启的唇缝滑了进去，轻而易举地勾起了她的欲望。

那消褪下去的腺体重新充满了她的身体，因为抹了精油而略显滚烫的手掌顺着她的臀瓣向上滑动，从后面托起她的胸部揉捏着，滑腻的指腹不停地拨动她挺立起来的乳尖。

迷蒙中，Natasha感觉到那人紧贴着自己的唇瓣微微张开“既然都有这个心思，不如试试看？”

“唔…”回应的话语被吞进口中，脑中的理智逐渐崩溃。Natasha呜咽着睁开眼，接着便在对方琉璃色的虹膜中沉溺了下去。

*

Wanda从没想过自己会对一个刚刚成年的Omega沉迷到这个地步，也许是Natasha身上那股不同于岁数的成熟稳重；也许是她在自己身下婉转承欢时的性感妩媚；也可能是因为她偶然间表露出来的幼稚可爱。

“喝什么？”

看着面前两条不停晃动的大白腿，Wanda回过神抬起头来。

那个年轻的Omega已经把这里当作自己家了似的，身上只穿着一件乳白色的线衣——那是从Wanda的衣柜里搜刮出来的。

那件衣服在Natasha身上有些不合身，宽大的领口不停地从她瘦削的肩头滑落，隐约能看到锁骨处已经变作暗红色的痕迹。纤长的指尖从袖口处微微探出，在冰箱里的玻璃瓶子上来回摸索，冰凉的水汽让她忍不住收回手来，把冻坏的手指含进嘴里。

“为什么你这里全是酒啊？”Natasha有些不满地皱起眉倚在冰箱门上，从后面看去，身体美好的线条暴露无遗，丰满的臀部被衣服包裹着，一路延伸到两条修长的大腿。那两条腿交叠在一起，纤细的脚踝在绒毛地毯上带动着脚尖晃动。

“？”久久得不到回应的Natasha不满地皱起眉探出头来，却发现那人不知什么时候已经站在了自己身后。

看着对方骤然收缩了一下的瞳孔和猛烈颤抖的肩膀，Wanda忍住笑意把她揽进怀里“吓到了？”

Natasha懒得理她，伸手将遮在眼前的红发撩到头顶“我饿了…”

Wanda的手大大方方地盖在她的胸口，感受到她有些急促的心跳，便继续滑落下去拉住她的手，向后隔着薄薄的裤子按在了自己的腺体上，接着缓缓低下头凑到她耳边“饿了的话…要不要先吃点前菜…唔！”

被突然攥紧的腺体让Wanda痛得几乎要飙出眼泪，她委屈巴巴地看向Natasha，却见那人一脸坏笑地望着她“如果快点做饭的话，也许我会赏脸尝尝你的饭后甜点哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

*

暗色的窗帘将落地窗外的灯红酒绿彻底隔断，床头忽明忽暗的香薰蜡烛微弱地释放着柔柔的暖光。

Wanda支着脑袋靠在枕头上看着怀里沉睡着的Omega，手指轻轻在她精致的五官上描画着，深潭般的绿眼睛带着一股化不开的情愫。

不得不说，Natasha的身上真的有一种奇妙的吸引力，习惯了纵情声色的Wanda恨不得每天能多出24个小时供她和Natasha黏在一起。然而这样的想法让她的心里前所未有地不安起来，难道她真的就要这样栽在一个小孩身上吗？

正当她面色凝重地望着那团凌乱的酒红色长发时，躺在她怀里的人突然轻嘤一声凑进她的怀里，手臂也环上她的腰间，柔软的脸颊还撒娇似的在她的胸口蹭了蹭。

“醒了？”看着那双还带着雾气的翡翠眸懵懵地望着自己，Wanda不由地轻笑出声，低下头在她有些干涩的唇瓣上印下一个吻“身上有不舒服吗？”

“唔…”Natasha揉着眼睛轻轻摇头，搭在Wanda腰上的手下意识在她光洁的后背摸了摸，整个人凑进她的怀里再次闭上了眼睛。

被对方这一系列的动作可爱到的Wanda忍不住勾起嘴角，低下头去在她的额头轻轻啄吻着，知道那人再次不堪其扰地睁开眼才停了下来。

被吵醒的Natasha不悦地皱皱眉，翻过身去顺便还卷走了被子，露出背后白花花的一片。

Wanda看着那雪白脊背上樱花般的痕迹不由得有些喉咙发紧，脸上也莫名地开始发烧。

——也许一开始真的是见色起意吧。

修长的手指不自觉地从那一片片樱色痕迹上一一滑过，力道轻得像是羽毛飘过，然而那人却还是在她的动作下颤抖起来。

青涩的Omega总是这样敏感得可爱。

Wanda歪头笑着，手指顺着那美好的脊椎线条逐渐滑落，伸进了肌肤与被单之间，勾勒着胯骨的线条，沿着肌肉的线条滑向她紧闭的腿间。

Natasha不轻不重地在她的手背掐了一把，不成想那人却整个趴到了她的背上。

丰满的浑圆紧贴在肩胛骨上，莫名地舒适，将年轻的Omega刚刚被激起的愠怒化解。

“我要睡觉…”Omega略带疲惫的低哑嗓音还带一点点鼻音“好累…”，

“……”

一阵沉默后，身后的热度突然消散，Natasha有些意外地睁开眼，她转过头，便看到那人已经站在了床下。

转身的动作不小心将窗帘拉开了一道缝隙，月光直直地洒进落地窗，Alpha饱满挺翘的臀瓣摇晃着进入她的视线，接着被白色的衬衫遮挡起来。

“那我去洗个澡。”Wanda生硬的语调让Natasha不由得有些疑惑，她撑起身子歪过头，果不其然，那高昂的腺体已经顶开了衬衣的下摆，浅粉色的端头在空气中轻轻晃动。

“噗…”

身后的笑声让Wanda的脸上有些挂不住，她沉默不语地迈开腿向浴室走去，衣摆却被轻轻捏住。

温热的手掌固定在她的臀侧，一个轻柔的吻突然降落在她的尾椎。Wanda的呼吸陡然加重，可那人却不肯放开她，反而从身后握住了她愈发肿胀的腺体。

Wanda难以自恃地双手握紧了绒布窗帘，茭白的月光此刻像是拥有了热度，将她的薄汗蒸腾进空气里。

手中的粗长逐渐发烫，Natasha轻轻咬了一口对方的臀肉，指腹在顶端的小口处轻轻揉搓，感受着那逐渐溢出的液体打湿自己的手掌，在摩擦中发出羞人的水声。

“唔…”Wanda闭着眼睛抬起头来，艰难地调整着呼吸，身体却在那人的爱抚下逐渐瘫软下去。

细密的吻顺着腰窝向上蔓延，胸口的饱满也被用力捏住。

“Wanda…”Natasha跪直身体凑到她脸侧，牙齿轻轻啃咬着她通红的耳廓“你扭腰的样子真他妈性感…”

“哈…”

Wanda索性放松了身体，向后靠进她的怀里，腰肢还在缓慢地迎合着“你真的是个有趣的Omega…唔…”

身下的动作戛然而止，Wanda有些意外地回过头去，却见那人跪坐在床上挑眉看着她，粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔过指尖的粘稠“我的名字不叫Omega…”

Wanda愣了半晌，随即轻笑出声。她将挡在额前的长发拢到头顶，顺手从床头柜上取过一根烟。

Natasha看着她一系列的动作，潭水般的眼底也跟着燃起了欲望。

火星在烟纸上蔓延，发出滋滋的响声。飘渺的烟雾伴随着尼古丁的味道从Wanda唇齿间溢出“Natasha…继续…”

湿润的触感立刻包裹上来，Wanda夹着烟的手颤抖了一下，臀部的肌肉线条也跟着紧绷起来。

滚烫的顶端顶在Natasha的上颌，底部的沟壑被湿滑的舌尖轻扫而过。难耐的低吟从Wanda收紧的喉咙中挤压出来，她咬住下唇，低头眯着眼望着那在自己腿间讨好自己的人，眼底也缓缓盈起一股水汽。

脸颊的酸痛让Natasha忍不住向后退开，牙齿的尖锐不小心碰到了Wanda的敏感，听到那人吃痛的低吼，Natasha安抚似地在端头亲吻了一下，接着张开嘴在上面轻轻含吮起来。

星星点点的烟灰不停地从Wanda的指间掉落到地毯上，室内的温度不断上升。此起彼伏的喘息声与啧啧水声交汇在一起，氤氲在粉红色的空气中。

“嗯…”

身体被突然托了起来，Natasha抬起头便对上了那片深潭般的绿色，燃烧了一半的烟被那人叼在口中，热辣的味道熏红了她的眼眶。

被贯穿的刺激让Natasha畅快地尖叫出声，她双手环在Wanda的脖子上，被抱着坐到了床尾的台子上。

桌面凌乱的化妆品硬硬地硌在身下，可Natasha却顾不上那些，只是疯狂地迎合着对方的给予。

烟只剩下一个指节的长度，Wanda深吸一口便把它丢进了一旁的玻璃杯里，接着堵住了Natasha的嘴。

热辣辣的烟雾将Natasha的身体彻底燃烧，缺氧的感觉让她整个人变得轻飘飘的，所有的感官变得迟钝，只剩下腿心的器官在不停地喧嚣着快感。

“啊…”Natasha迷蒙着一双眼，酸胀的饱塞感让她的身体兴奋地颤抖起来。

早上刚刚被满足还没休息过来的穴肉此刻还红肿着，敏感至极，她甚至能感觉到对方腺体薄薄的黏膜下突起跳动的经络和血管。

Natasha抬头望向Wanda，却发现那人也正专注地望着她。

Wanda微微皱着眉头，娇艳的红唇抿在一起，精致的锁骨窝还沁出几滴晶莹的汗珠。这些天确实有些太过频繁，这让她不禁有些怕弄伤了身下的人。

“没事的…”Natasha伸出双手捧起她的脸，在她高挺的鼻梁上亲吻着“用力要我…”

Wanda吻上她的唇，手指在花穴顶端的红果上揉捏起来，Natasha呜咽着夹紧体内的硬挺，甬道抽搐着吐露出一股蜜液。

难以言喻的香气让Wanda忍不住低下头去，噙住Natasha肿起的乳尖吸吮起来，她托着Natasha的肋下，肉刃抽动起来，将里面塞得满满的，顶端撞击着敏感的花心。

“哈啊…轻点…啊…”

Natasha无措地抱住她，揉乱了她的长发，口中完整的句子被捣碎，化作一阵阵呜咽。

密密麻麻的电流从交合处蔓延到全身，欲火逐渐化作燎原之势席卷了她的理智。

腰肢被紧紧扣住，被迫分开的双腿在空气中颤抖，肉体拍打的闷响不停地环绕在耳际，Natasha闭着眼睛承受着Alpha的冲撞，体内敏感的腔口在猛烈的撞击下缓缓张开。

“Nat…我的Nat…”Wanda低声呢喃着，认真地欣赏着Natasha逐渐崩溃在情欲中的模样，她牢牢禁锢着她的身体，抽插的频率越发快速，坚硬的端头拍打在生殖腔，将那里撞得瑟瑟发抖。

“不…啊…不要顶那里…”Natasha无措地挣扎着，双手推搡着Wanda的小腹，然而却无能为力，只能被艹得瘫软在坚硬的桌面上“好重…啊…好舒服…”

没有什么可以比爽到胡言乱语的Omega更能刺激Alpha的征服欲，Wanda俯下身，把Natasha牢牢压进自己的怀中，狠狠地撞进了她的生殖腔。

Natasha双目涣散地望着天花板，整个人痉挛着抱紧了Wanda，体内的穴口紧紧咬住Wanda的腺体，肉壁也跟着紧紧缠了上来。

一个猛烈的冲刺，大股的热液喷射冲刷着内壁，烫得Natasha浑身颤抖起来，甬道的软肉也不知疲倦地缴紧，势要把Wanda榨干才肯罢休。

Natasha无力地瘫软在桌子上任由Wanda抱着，她闭着眼睛缓解着漫长的情潮，隐约听到一声清脆的响声，接着便感觉到一种黏黏的触感从锁骨处蔓延上来。

“做什么…”Natasha睁开眼，便看到那人坏笑着看着自己，手中还捏着一管口红。

Wanda侧开身子，下巴向旁边伸了伸。

“……”Natasha侧头看向落地窗，倒影中的她锁骨处歪歪扭扭地写着一个抽象而鲜艳的词「MINE」

“真幼稚……”Natasha歪过头靠在Wanda的颈窝，脸上逐渐发起了烧。


	5. Chapter 5

晨光伴随着微风吹进敞开着的玻璃窗，轻轻拂过Wanda裸露在外面的手臂，她揉揉眼睛，下意识地翻过身想把身边的人搂进怀里却扑了个空。

“醒了？”

那个红毛Omega正站在床边穿衣服，看到她醒来便抬起一条腿跪坐在床上，手掌扶着Wanda乱糟糟的头顶，凑过去在她的额头落下一吻“怎么不再睡会？”

“嗯…今天还有事…”Wanda伸着懒腰从被窝里支起身子，雪白肌肤上的斑斑点点让Natasha不由得红了脸，Wanda抬手把挡在前额的乱发拨到脑后，抬头看着她“你干嘛穿成这样？”

“我今天要回家一趟，”Natasha低下头，手指轻轻拽着自己衣服的下摆“你不能让我一直只穿着一套衣服吧。”

“你来我家以后有穿过衣服吗？”Wanda轻笑着捧起Natasha的脸蛋，低头吻了过去。

“不行…”Natasha边摇头边向后躲去，直到双脚踏上柔软的地毯“没刷牙休想碰我…”

Wanda耸耸肩，拉开被子抬腿下了床“现在就去。”

*

Wanda从浴室溜达出来的时候，Natasha正背对着她准备着早餐。她勾勾嘴角走上前，从身后把那人抱住，嘴唇迫不及待地吻上她后颈的敏感。

“不要乱来…”Natasha在她怀中轻轻扭动身体，挺翘的臀部向后顶了一下，却没有过多的挣扎。

炙热的呼吸透过发丝吹拂在敏感的腺体上，Natasha轻颤了一下却感觉到对方的动作突然停了下来。

“怎么了？”

“你的头发太长了…”Wanda吐出对方挂在自己嘴角的发丝，手掌贴合着她完美的线条逐渐从裤腰伸了进去。

“嗯…”Natasha回过头轻轻推开她，手指勾了勾她垂在胸前刚刚吹干还有些卷曲的发丝“你不是还有事吗？”

“嗯哼～”Wanda摸摸她的脸颊，接着绕过她拿起岛台上的玻璃杯“你呢？要回去多久？”

“两三天吧…”Natasha回过头，却不由得看呆了。

Wanda蓬松的长发在阳光下散发着橘子汽水的色泽，凹凸有致得身体被一件长过臀部的白色线衣包裹。纤细的手臂从翻卷着的宽大袖口伸了出来，樱粉色的唇瓣轻轻含住玻璃杯的杯沿，细小的喉头上下晃动，然后舔着嘴唇转身望向她。

“那么久…”Wanda像是没有注意到她的走神，只是有些不满地瘪嘴，手也胡乱地在自己的脑后折腾，直到那头本就凌乱的长发在后面炸开了花。

“舍不得了吗？”Natasha摇摇头甩掉那些的胡思乱想，转而换上前拿过她手中的玻璃杯，延着杯沿的水印轻轻抿了上去，碧绿的猫瞳上挑，嘴角弯起狡黠的弧线。

Wanda愣了一下，接着轻笑着揽住Natasha的腰把她拉了过来，略显沙哑的声线飘散进暧昧的空气里“相信我，我现在就已经开始舍不得了…”

“那你会乖乖等我回来吗？”Natasha眯着眼双手环住Wanda的脖子，舌尖向上勾起，滑过她的上唇。

“可我现在不想放你走了怎么办？”Wanda有些拥力地咬住Natasha的下唇，手掌也悄然攀上了她的后背。

“嘶…”感觉到头发被对方不小心拽到，那双纯粹的绿眸子不由得漫上一层水雾“好痛…”

“抱歉…”听到对方嗔怪的声音，Wanda有些尴尬地松开手“那个…备用的钥匙在鞋柜的抽屉里…”

Natasha笑笑点点头，接着在她的嘴角落下一吻“等我。”

*

“两三天啊…”

Wanda靠坐在椅子里，纤长的手指翻过一页页文案，思绪却不断地飘回到那个红发Omega的身上，就像她自己说的一样，她已经在想念Natasha了。

“Ms.Maximoff，”

上周刚刚进公司的Whitney推了推眼镜，把厚厚的一摞表格放在了她的办公桌上“距离会议还有二十分钟，我们现在就过去吧？”

“嗯…”Wanda歪着头，单手撑着下巴上下打量着她的新秘书。 

不同于Natasha青涩的身体，Whitney的身材相当丰满，剪裁完美的小西装贴合着她的曲线，看上去莫名的性感。

「两三天我可忍不下来啊…」

Wanda默默叹了口气，自从分化以来，她的身边从来没有缺过Omega的陪伴，她自认为像她这样年轻多金，长相又讨喜的Alpha，如果每夜自己度过的话那真的是暴殄天物。

她不喜欢爱情变质后两个人变得愈发丑陋的样子，在她的世界里只有各取所需和及时行乐，Natasha固然可以算得上是一个完美的Omega，但她也没必要为一个刚认识不久的小孩子改变自己。

这样想着，Wanda像是松了口气一般躺回座椅里“Whitney是吧…”

“yes？”

“最近辛苦了，下班以后陪我吃个饭吧。”

*

夜幕降临后路边的橘色灯光闪烁着亮起，透过落地窗帘的缝隙洒进昏暗的房间，泽泽的水声不断地回荡在房间里，隐约还能听到此起彼伏的粗喘声。

Wanda双腿大开地靠坐在床头，享受着埋在她腿间的人的服务，那熟练的技术让她很快就进入了状态，然而她的心里却难得地有了些许不安。

“舒服吗？”Whitney的眼镜片上起了一层薄雾，遮挡住了那双明亮的蓝眼睛，她恶作剧似地用牙齿在腺体的端头上研磨着，接着又轻轻吮吸了一下“喜欢我这样吗？Ms.Maximoff？”

“嗯…我很喜欢…”Wanda喘息着伸手擦去她嘴角的湿痕，冲她投去一抹笑意“还有…这种时候你应该叫我Wanda…”

“Wanda？”

房间的门猝不及防地被推开，紧接着卧室的灯也亮了起来。

Wanda皱着眉用手臂遮住刺眼的灯光，顺手拉过被子挡住了Whitney的身体。

“Natasha？你怎么回来了？”

Natasha的脸上像是凝结了一层霜一般，锐利的目光竟然让Wanda都有些害怕，不过更吸引她注意的则是那头酒红色的头发，原本可以垂到胸前的长发此刻被剪短到了下巴，让她看上去比实际年龄还要年轻。

对方的沉默让Wanda愈发不安起来，她翻身从床上下来，几步走到了Natasha面前，然而伸出的手还没碰到她，那人便快步向后退去。

那双早上还充满暖暖爱意的绿眼睛此刻像是淬了毒的匕首，好像下一秒就要剖开她的胸膛挖出她的心。

“我是成年人，”Wanda尴尬地收回手，脸色也冷了下来“怎么可能会和一个小孩子谈感情呢？不要天真了，你…F…”

还不等她说完，Natasha便狠狠地一拳打在她的小腹上，接着头也不回地跑出了大门。

尖锐的疼痛让Wanda冷汗直冒，她蹲在地上痛苦地呻吟着，原本缩在被子里的Whitney也不知道在什么时候跑到了她身边。

“Ms.Maximoff…你还好吧？”

Wanda泛着血丝的眼睛猛地对上她的视线，鹰爪般的手狠狠掐住她的手臂，把人拖到了床上。

“你听不懂话？”Wanda骑在Whitney的身上，单手掐着她的脖子，另一只手则拉开了她的腿扛在肩头“做爱的时候叫我Wanda。”


	6. Chapter 6

*

“嘿，Wanda？”

听到身后熟悉的声音，Wanda拉着车门的手顿了一下，隐藏在墨镜后的瞳孔微微收缩。

“你来这里做什么？”Carol走上前拍了拍Wanda的肩膀，那人转过身来，左手背在身后像是在藏着什么东西。

“哦，Carol啊…”Wanda舔舔干涩的嘴唇，藏在身后的手拽开了车门，用一个很别扭的姿势向后退着坐进了车里“没什么，检查下身体罢了，对了，你的那个小朋友最近怎么样了。”

“Natasha吗？”Carol很自然地被转移了注意力“她前几天出去旅游了，也没有说是去哪，怎么？你看上她了？”

“呵呵…我公司还有事，先走了。”

Wanda黑着脸『砰』的一声带上了门，油门一踩，绝尘而去，只剩下Carol一脸疑惑地被留在原地。

*

那天Natasha在狠狠给了她一拳以后便跑得无影无踪，本想和新秘书继续快活的Wanda也失去了兴致。时间一晃已经过去了一个月，Wanda的兴致也一直到现在都还没有回来。

一开始以为只是心情不好而已，然而时间过得越久，Wanda越觉得这件事有些往奇怪的方向发展，自从分化以来就纵情声色的她从来没有像最近这样性冷淡过，甚至连Whitney那样性感的丰乳肥臀碾过她的全身都变得索然无味。

原本不该是这样的……Whitney眼中那让她觉得刺眼的的困惑和内心的不安迫使着Wanda踏入了医院，然而检查结果出来的那一霎那，她还是震惊的说不出话了。

性功能障碍这几个大字端端正正地躺在白纸上，Wanda烦躁地看着那张反复被揉皱又展开的表格，整个人像是被关进了冰窖里似的。

她还不到三十岁，前段日子还生龙活虎的她没理由短短半个月就变成这副样子。

心烦意乱的Wanda把一切都归咎于了Natasha那一拳上，但她也明白如果自己不去招惹对方，也不会落得这般田地，现下只能把那些事都放一放，早点把自己治好才是最重要的。

想到这，Wanda狠狠地踩了一脚油门，心里暗暗发誓再也不要招惹小朋友了。

*

“这样会很痛的哦。”

“没关系。”Natasha面无表情地望着镜子里的自己，距离开学还有半个月，可她却早早就来到了这座陌生的城市，坐在这家陌生的理发店里，听着面前陌生的理发师唠唠叨叨

“确定要从发根开始漂吗？很伤头皮的…”

“开始吧。”

她做了个深呼吸向后靠着椅背闭上眼睛，窗外嘈杂的蝉鸣与室内尖锐的机械声响融合在一起的白噪音，在她的大脑中逐渐有了规律，竟然逐渐变得有些催眠。

冰凉黏稠的药水散发着刺鼻的气味，一点点侵蚀着她的头皮，难以言喻的刺痒让她不悦地皱了皱眉头。

各个感官所带来的不适让她的内心也变得烦躁不安，这种感觉就像是她落荒而逃的那个夜晚——隐藏在昏暗灯光下的情欲，因为视线不能及而显得更加淫靡，不得不说，她是那样贪恋Wanda的声音，即使心里有了不安，却不由自主地被勾起了欲望。

刺目的灯光下一切都无从遁形，内心所惧怕的一幕无比真实地出现在眼前，那些未知的恐惧却在一瞬间消失得无影无踪，原以为可以平静地接受这一切的她却在Wanda想要接近自己时难以抑制地爆发了。

「啊…对了，我还打了她…」

Natasha睁开眼，镜子中脑袋上裹着保鲜膜的自己一闪而过，视线聚焦在搭在扶手上的手背，她有些懊恼地攥紧拳头。

「那样太幼稚了…她一定很无语吧…」Natasha快速地踩着转椅的横杠，将那里踩得咯咯作响「不，当时应该用力一点的，最好能让她永生难忘…哎…」

脚下的动作越来越快，闷热与烦躁让她整个人几乎要从椅子上跳起来。周遭所有的噪音交织在一起，鼓涨的耳膜开始发出低频的鸣叫声，全身的神经都跟着紧绷了起来。

“去洗头吧。”

肩膀上突然的重量让Natasha几乎尖叫出声，她瞪大了眼睛，看着镜子中单手搭在自己肩头的理发师，那人满脸疑惑地看了她一眼，接着转身向洗头椅走去。

*

“你染头发了？”

“嗯…”

顾不上去理那个站在楼梯上的身影，Natasha推开卧室的门，直直地扑到柔软的床上。

屋门被缓缓推开，那人的拖鞋踩在木地板上发出的轻微声响逐渐靠近

“不疼吗？都快漂成白色了…”

“嗯…Lizzie…”Natasha睁开眼，皱着眉头伸手将额前的金发拢到头顶，漂过以后有些干涩的短发硬硬地滑过她的指缝“我今天很累，让我好好休息一下好吗？”

“哦…”被称作Lizzie的女孩点点头，踢拉着拖鞋走到床前，将怀里的一桶冰激凌凑了过去“吃不？”

“嘶…”Natasha不耐烦地坐起身，却在看到那人嘴角融化的冰激凌痕迹后忍不住笑出声来，她接过冰激凌桶放在床头，接着抽出一张纸巾为她细细擦着嘴边的污渍“你都是高中生了，为什么还这么邋遢？”

Lizzie被她按着颈后牢牢固定住，嘴边的皮肤被纸巾反复摩擦得通红，她红着脸向后躲着，两只手还挣扎着想要抓住Natasha的手腕“不要了不要了，好痛的！”

她这副样子让Natasha不由得更来劲，两个人推搡了半天后一起无力地趴回了床上。

“哥哥说你该交房租了，Natasha…”

“那我给你辅导功课的钱是不是可以从里面扣出来呢？Elizabeth？”

“emmm…如果你不欺负我的话我会去和哥哥好好说一说的。”

一个月前刚刚来到这个城市的时候，Natasha便立刻联系到了Pietro，在一切都准备妥当的时候，她才得知住在这里的并不是只有自己，还有Pietro的这位还在念高中的社恐妹妹。

经过一个月的相处，Natasha发现Elizabeth不过是个有些内向的青春期小鬼罢了，相比起刚认识的时候总是闷在自己的房间里大气都不敢出的样子，现在的Elizabeth已经可以大摇大摆地跑进Natasha的房间甚至和她在床上滚作一团了。

“那要看你表现了…”Natasha翻了个身坐起来，抬腿轻轻踩在Elizabeth的大腿上晃了晃“说起来你做晚饭了吗？我好饿。”

“…冰激凌？”

“去死。”

*

“这个周末哥哥会过来。”

刚刚从门口收了外卖的Elizabeth像一阵风一样从Natasha的身后匆匆而过，披萨的浓郁香气立刻弥漫在厨房里。

“来做什么？”

看着她毛毛躁躁的样子，Natasha只好走上前不轻不重地在她的手背上拍了一下“收拾桌子去。”

“他说要带我们去海边玩来着。”Elizabeth轻笑着让开身子，双手下意识扶在她的腰侧，整个身体从她身后与壁橱的狭小空间里挤了出去。

许久没有感受过这样亲昵的动作，Natasha不由得愣了一下转过头，那小Alpha却不自知似的低头整理着餐桌上的空箱子，嘴里还念叨个不停“如果可以的话我宁可在家里一直待着，去海边的话我被晒伤了怎么办？真不知道Pietro怎么想的，哎…”

“出去玩玩也好…说起来…”Natasha拆开袋子后便立刻走到洗手台边，冰凉的水流顺着她的指缝流淌而过，飞起的水花溅在她的脸颊上，整个人都舒爽不少

“…Elizabeth，你有Omega了吗？”

“啊？”


	7. Chapter 7

“干…干嘛问这个…”Elizabeth红着脸低下头去，将餐桌上的空盒子快速地抱进怀里，转身就要向外跑。

“只是问问而已，你那么紧张做什么？”看着她局促的模样，Natasha不由得笑出声来“难道真的有个秘密女朋友不敢让你哥哥知道？”

“才没有…”Elizabeth愤愤地把纸盒丢进垃圾桶里，不满地看向一脸坏笑的Natasha“你管得也太多了吧？”

“fine…”Natasha讨了个没趣，一时间也没了继续逗她的兴趣，她捏起一块披萨塞进嘴里，踮起脚向后坐在岛台上看着窗外的风景，寒气从大理石桌面一路蔓延上来，Natasha只觉得自己的小腹传来一阵抽搐。

「快到日子了吗…」

几口吞下剩下的的披萨，Natasha从岛台上跳了下来，一言不发地从Elizabeth旁边擦身而过，直接回到了自己的房间。

她这幅样子自然是吓到了Elizabeth，于是那小Alpha连饭也顾不上吃，一路紧跟了过去，却被对方带上的门差点拍扁了鼻梁。

Natasha当然没有注意到那个小跟屁虫，现在的她一门心思都在寻找抑制剂这件事情上，毕竟是与Alpha同住，虽然那个小家伙俨然一副小处A的样子，但真被信息素吸引的话还真不知道会发生什么。

正当Natasha找到针剂准备注射的时候，房门便被轻轻推开了，她皱着眉回过头去，却被对方满脸的委屈搞得有些摸不着头脑。

“你干嘛？”

Natasha转回来把抑制剂推进了手臂，随手丢掉外壳后走到了Elizabeth面前“干嘛一副我欺负你的样子？”

“你生我气了？”Elizabeth瘪着嘴，眼眶甚至还有点发红，一双好看的大眼睛漫着一层水雾，鼻尖还一耸一耸的，看上去就像一只受了委屈的小兔子。

“啊？”Natasha有些好笑地歪过头，忍不住伸手揉了揉她的脸“你的小脑袋里每天都在想些什么啊？我为什么要生你的气？”

“因为…因为…”Elizabeth的嘴撇得像个豆角，湿漉漉的眼睛环视了一周，在看到Natasha床上大开着的行李箱时口中发出一声悲鸣“你别走嘛，我错了好不好？”

「难道这就是代沟？」

Natasha彻底无语起来，只是眼前这个小毛头只差了两岁就已经跟不上她的脑回路了，也许在那个私生活混乱的渣A眼里，自己也是这样不可理喻？

「不可能的。」

Natasha摇了摇头，出轨就是出轨，自己为什么还要帮她找借口呢，但是这样想的话，她们貌似也没有确认什么关系…毕竟她们唯一谈到爱这个字的时候都是在意乱情迷的时候…

小腹再次抽搐了起来，Natasha连忙停止了想象。

面前的小Alpha还在解释着什么，Natasha叹了口气，拉着她的手带着她坐到床边，将手中的抑制剂盒子递给她“我只是想到该注射这个了而已，没有在生你的气…”

Elizabeth在看清楚上面的字后像是被电到一般把东西丢回Natasha的怀里，整张脸也涨红起来“这…这…”

“干嘛？”Natasha无语地把盒子丢进了床边的垃圾桶“难道你没见过这玩意吗？”

“我没有…”Elizabeth嗫嚅着向后挪了一下“哪有Omega会把这东西带到学校去打的…而且Pietro和我一样也是个Alpha…”

“总之我的发情期要来了。”Natasha翻着白眼打断她“所以打这个是很正常的…”

“啊！”Elizabeth立刻从床上弹了起来“那我应该离你远点才是，你…你好好休息，我不打扰你了。”

看着那人风风火火跑出去还带上门的样子，Natasha一巴掌打在自己脑门上，好气又好笑地哼哼了两声“真是个傻子…”

*

“你最近怎么这么消停啊？”

Wanda敲打键盘的手一顿，抬起头看向歪在沙发上的Carol“…什么意思？”

“没什么，只是觉得已经晚上九点了，你居然还在家里工作真的有点不正常。”

Carol摆弄着胸前的长发，挂在沙发扶手上的小腿还一晃一晃的“而且很久没有在酒吧见到你了，你不是病了吧？”

被捏紧的鼠标发出一声不和谐的清脆响声，Wanda皱着眉摘下鼻梁上的眼镜“你觉得我会得什么病？”

“不知道啊，”没有意识到气压骤降的Carol依然低头捻着自己的发尾“说起来我的头发该好好保养一下了，都分叉了…”

“你该回家了吧？”Wanda重重拍上电脑，拉开抽屉取出一个透明的小药盒“我这里可从来不让Alpha留宿。”

“这么晚了你好意思赶我走？”Carol抬头看了她一眼，正看到Wanda仰头将口中的胶囊送下去的样子“你吃的什么药啊？真的病了？”

“感冒而已…”

“那我要走了，传染给我可不好了。”

“快走吧……啊，对了，”Wanda像是想起什么似的抬起头叫住她“你那个小朋友，你知道她去哪了吗？”

“Natasha吗？”Carol歪头想了想“不知道，有段时间没联系了…怎么？你喜欢上她了？一见钟情啊？”

“呵呵，慢走不送。”

*

夏天的时候天总是亮得很早，Natasha打着哈欠从被子钻出来，原本的困意在她看到大开的窗户和吹了一夜的空调时便消失得无影无踪。

“我真不该把遥控器放在床上的…”Natasha挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，抬手关掉了挂在头顶还在不停吹出冷气的空调，接着懒洋洋地溜达进了浴室。

当她洗完澡准备把头发吹干的时候才意识到吹风机早已不见了踪影，看来那个欠揍的小Alpha在把它借走以后又忘记还回来了……

这样想着，Natasha只好顶着还在滴着水的头发冲Elizabeth的房间走去。

然而在她推开Elizabeth房间的门的一瞬间，劈头盖脸冲上来的Alpha信息素便熏得她差点背过气去。

“wtf…”

要知道，她和Wanda在一起度过的那几天信息素的浓度也不过如此，真不知道这个小Alpha到底在房间里做了什么？

Natasha捂住鼻子悄悄地踏进了Elizabeth的房间，她甚至顾不上找吹风机，而是直接冲到窗边拉开了窗帘，接着把紧闭的窗户推开。

清新的空气立刻稀释了室内的信息素味道，刺眼的阳光也照亮了房间的每一个角落。

躺在床上的年轻Alpha却并没有被她的这一系列行为吵醒，而是抱着被子翻了个身，大腿骑在被子上，因为经常宅在家里而有些苍白的肌肤就那样彻底暴露在Natasha的视线里。

地毯上随着她的动作传来一声轻响，Natasha闻声走上前去一看，便看到Elizabeth的手机正被充电线吊在床边，另一端斜在地毯的绒毛里，屏幕还亮着。

她叹了口气，抬腿迈过散落在地上的衣服，弯下腰捡起了手机，却被上面的画面惊在原地。

那是一个看上去很瘦弱的Alpha，此刻正仰躺在大床上，在她的身上则骑着一名比她成熟很多的Omega，二人很快便紧紧纠缠在一起，镜头还给重点的地方来了个大特写…

Natasha只觉得自己的脸一阵阵发烫，脑海中那些好的不好的回忆立刻浮现起来。她连忙把手机丢了回去，发出一声轻响，然而Elizabeth却依然没有醒过来，只是轻吟一声转头把脸彻底埋进了被子里。

也许是此刻的气氛太过诡异，Natasha的眼睛下意识撇向Elizabeth夹着被子的腿间——她明黄色的宽大t恤下摆被掀了起来，腰腹的线条一路延伸到白粉色的内裤边缘，被她抬起的大腿遮挡住，然而腿心紧贴着被子的那团让人无法忽视的凸起却立刻吸引了Natasha的目光。

此起彼伏的呻吟声夹杂着电流的声音从Alpha不知什么时候掉落在枕边的耳机里断断续续地传出来，房间内的信息素浓度再次升高，只不过这次是躺在床上的Alpha变得有些焦躁不安，她呜咽着翻身平躺在床上，脸颊也染上了一抹潮红。

Natasha像是大梦初醒一般回过神来，连忙从乱做一团的桌子上取过自己的吹风机，接着逃跑似地离开了这个燥热的房间。


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth是被一阵关门声惊醒的。

在一阵发泄似的扑腾后，她还是慢悠悠地从床上爬了起来。她有些不悦地揉了揉眼睛，眉头紧紧地皱着，俨然一副没有睡饱的样子。

“…啧…又忘关了…”看着垂在地上还在不停播放某些视频的手机，Elizabeth拽着充电线把它拽了上来后打了个大大的哈欠，在确认没有什么异常后便一头栽回枕头里再次睡了过去。

慌忙逃窜回房间的Natasha在把门反锁上以后惊魂未定地抚着胸口，自腿间蔓延到全身的酥麻让她的膝盖控制不住地颤抖起来。

盛夏的炎热与体内弥漫上来的燥动不谋而合，好像有什么东西正在她的小腹里叫嚣着，洗过澡后残留在皮肤上的水分在阳光下蒸腾起来，她好像又冒汗了。

她拿过床头柜上早已被室温捂热的矿泉水猛地灌了一口，将干涩到发不出声音的喉咙湿润了一下，接着重重呼出一口气，腿间一软坐回了床上。

余光瞥见床头化妆镜里的自己，潮红的脸上一双湿漉漉的眼睛，水汽凝结在虹膜表面折射着阳光，看上去好像微风下荡漾的海面，浪潮层叠着积攒在眼底，好像只要轻轻眨眨眼就能从眼角涌出来。

一阵尖锐的刺痛终结了她忐忑不安的情绪，Natasha低下头看着手中的抑制剂，冰凉的针管硬硬地撑开了皮肉，小范围的刺痛随着注射化作大范围的钝痛，外出游走的理智瞬间弹了回来，翻涌不安的心也逐渐冷却，就在这时，防盗门传来了一声清脆的声响。

“都起床了没？我要进来了哦！”

那个不管什么时候都带着温暖微笑的大男孩顶着一头银灰色的鸡窝，一只手紧紧捂在眼睛上，用屁股顶开了门，接着以一个滑稽的姿势从门口滑了进来“女士们，你们有三分钟的时间洗漱完毕出来迎接老哥我，现在计时开始！”

“嘿，Pietro，你怎么来了？”Natasha丢掉抑制剂的空壳，推开卧室的门走出来接过他怀里大大小小的包裹。

“我那个臭妹妹没有告诉你吗？”Pietro一屁股坐进沙发里，从塑料袋里取出了一个干瘪的浅粉色游泳圈。

“哦哦，去海边是吗…”Natasha挠了挠头“我都忘记了…”

“如果是我的话绝对不会忘记这么好的事情的…”Pietro耸耸肩，接着夸张地吸了口气，冲着游泳圈的吹气孔猛地灌了进去。

“去海边？可是外面好晒啊，我可不可以不去？”Elizabeth的声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑，软糯糯地从她的卧室里飘了出来，尾音还带着些许撒娇的意味。

“不行，必须去，”Pietro不由分说地拒绝了她，手还在拨弄着游泳圈上挺立起来的火烈鸟腿“这次的目的就是把你这个死宅带出去呼吸下新鲜空气的，不然我和Natasha孤A寡O的，多尴尬？”

“嗯哼～有道理…”Natashd点点头表示认可，回过头去看了眼满脸不爽的Elizabeth，那人正不满地靠在门框上，看上去好像一只扒在树枝上的考拉。

“别废话了Lizzie，快过来准备一下，我一个人可吹不了这么多。”Pietro揉了揉发酸的腮帮，抬起头冲Elizabeth招了招手。

“打气筒不就在你旁边嘛…真是的，在家待着不好吗？非要到处乱跑，这么热的天…”年轻的Alpha一边还在喋喋不休一边懒洋洋地踢踏着拖鞋走下楼梯，然而Natasha却发现自己的视线正不受控制地透过对方的明黄色T恤聚焦在那个不可言说的地方，于是她轻声咳嗽着转回了头。

“你怎么搞的？”原本只是从Natasha身旁经过的Elizabeth突然折了回来，眯着眼睛坐到了她的身边，温热的手掌突然捏住了她的上臂。

“嗯…嗯？”对方突如其来的靠近让Natasha不由得晃了神，一时间竟然忘记了避开她的触碰。

“都青了！”看着Natasha手肘内侧一大片的青紫和带着血痂的针孔，Elizabeth好看的眉头立刻皱成了一坨小鼓包“你是一边梦游一边打的抑制剂吗？”

“嘶…你别捏啊！”被压到的痛感让Natasha后颈的毛孔都紧缩起来，她连忙抽回手，把手臂紧紧护在怀里，整张脸痛得皱作一团，眼睛也蒙上了一股水汽。

不知道是不是错觉，面前的小Alpha的呼吸突然加重了几分，接着用那双清澈的绿眼睛深深地望了她一眼便站起身来“我去洗个澡…”

“看见没？一让她干活就找借口，”Pietro翻了个白眼，低下头毛毛躁躁地把打气筒的借口插在了泳圈上“我这妹妹什么都好，就是懒得不行，真不知道以后有哪个Omega愿意照顾她…”

“你那么勤快怎么没见你结婚啊？”

Elizabeth的声音远远地从浴室里传了出来，Pietro被她问得一愣，张了张嘴，硬是憋了一句“关你屁事。”

兄妹俩的争吵声环绕在Natasha的身边，然而早上的视觉冲击却依然盘旋在她的脑海中挥之不去，她闭上眼靠回沙发里，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下轻轻跳动

「都是发情期搞的鬼吧……」

*

清晨的阳光被遮挡在暗灰色的窗帘外面，令人面红耳赤的声音在昏暗的房间里回荡着。

“哈啊…Wanda…唔…”

红发的年轻Omega被压在身下极尽疼爱后彻底绽放的模样被投射在巨大的幕布上，镜头从她满是泪痕的脸缓缓滑落，经过还在颤抖的樱红色乳尖，接着便是一只手拉开了她紧紧闭合在一起的大腿，被剧烈摩擦后红肿的花瓣向两边分开，露出亮晶晶的花核，淫糜的白色液体从轻轻收缩的穴口流淌到大腿上。

“别录啦…”

镜头晃动着离开了那片美好的风景，接着横着被丢进了乱糟糟的床单里，隐约能看到修长的手臂将Wanda拉了过去“你真是有够变态的…”

“嗯哼～我的Nat不就是喜欢我这么变态吗？”

“把那东西关了的话，我可能会让你更舒服一点。”

“那我很期待了～”

摄像机被再次拿到手上，画面变成了黑屏，声音却被记录了下来。

“嘶……Natasha…你知道吗？我爱死你的小嘴了～”

“唔…那你更喜欢哪张嘴呢？”

“啊…”

……

Wanda粗喘着坐在床头，一边看着幕布上的画面一边握着自己的腺体上下滑动着。

不知道为什么，被诊断为性功能障碍的她只有在看着当初留下来的关于Natasha的影像时才能恢复到以前的状态，不仅如此，有的时候她甚至觉得自己的状态比以前还要好。

当然，即使是她也做不出找别的Omega做爱的同时播放前女友的片子这样的事情，而且这件事她并不打算让第二个人知道，权衡后的结果便是每天躲在自己的房间里靠看录像来发泄自己无处释放的信息素，然而这样一来，她对那个拥有着酒红色长发的Omega的思念却有增无减。

「对了…她已经剪短了…」不经意间回忆起二人‘离别’的那个早上，她的红发姑娘背对着她在厨房准备早餐的样子。

“唔…”Wanda闭上眼睛，捏在自己胸口的手顺着脖颈紧绷的线条滑上来，在嘴唇上轻轻按揉，捏在腺体上的手也加重了力道。

“Nat…我的Nat…”她的声音逐渐染上了哭腔，放在唇边的手无措地向后捏住了床头，整个身体后仰着，小腹肉眼可见地颤抖起来。

她想起了Natasha双手环在她的脖颈，用充满爱意的视线望向她的样子，还有那个不带情欲的吻。

“你会乖乖等我回来吗？”她半阖着眼睑，被阳光镀金的睫毛轻轻颤抖，属于少女的青涩与羞怯在她的身上展现得淋漓尽致。

幕布上的黑暗被撩开了一角，那个骑在自己身上的纤细身影因为失焦而显得有些模糊，隐约看到Natasha修长的脖颈向后仰着，口中发出的呻吟和回忆中那双湿润的红唇交叠在一起。

“AHHH…”隐忍的呻吟声终于冲破了她的喉咙，Wanda瘫软在床上剧烈地喘息着，脸上满是泪痕，强烈的空虚感和莫名的酸涩将她笼罩起来，此刻她只想缩在床上将自己紧紧抱住，前所未有的失落感像是一颗挂在心头的巨石，拉着她一路下沉。

正当她闭着眼休息时，放置在床头的手机却响了起来，原本涣散的视线在睁开眼的瞬间重新聚焦，她清了清嗓子，随手关掉了显示屏，接着拿起了手机

“嗯…知道了，准备好我的文件，三十分钟后会议室见。”


	9. Chapter 9

*

已经是八月下旬，残夏的热度碳烤着金色的沙滩，海风吹拂下的浪潮翻卷着白色的泡沫涌上来，接着在退去时一层层带走了Natasha脚下细白的沙子。

“你至少过来踩踩水吧？”Natasha伸手按住头上精致的编织草帽，回头冲躲在遮阳伞下的Elizabeth大声喊着“海水很凉爽的！”

“是，‘海水很凉爽～’”Elizabeth瘪着嘴阴阳怪气地模仿Natasha的样子说着，脑袋还跟着晃动了两下“可我并不想被阳光晒得暴皮，而且本来也不是我要来的，所以……”

“这不是有防晒霜吗？”Natasha显然是无视了她的抱怨，几步走到她身旁坐了下来，被海水冲得冰凉的大腿冷不丁贴到了Elizabeth因为动作而露在外面的腰上“来，我帮你涂…”

“呀！”Elizabeth被冰得一个激灵从软垫上弹了起来，脑门正中遮阳伞的伞柄，接着整个人又弹了回去。

看着她一边捂着脑袋喊痛一边还拉着防晒服下摆把腰挡起来的样子，Natasha忍不住笑出了声“哎呀呀，我不就说帮你涂防晒霜嘛，你这么激动干什么？”

“好痛！”顾不上反驳，Elizabeth捂着额头红着眼眶怒视着Natasha，在看到对方忍笑点头后凶巴巴地复述了一遍“好！痛！”

“Well…”Natasha擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，伸手摸了摸Elizabeth的脑袋“there there…”

“我不是小孩子！”Elizabeth不爽地放下手，却看到Natasha呆呆地望着自己的额头，接着颤抖地咬住了绷紧的嘴唇，顺手从包里取出一面小镜子凑了过去。

“啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

*

“好吧，这是在搞什么？”玩了一大圈抱着冲浪板回来的Pietro看着躺在遮阳伞下用帽子遮住整张脸的妹妹挑起眉“在家睡不够，出来玩还要睡嘛？”

“她现在心情不好，”坐在一旁正在用沙子把Elizabeth的腿埋起来的Natasha冲着他摆摆手“让她安静一下。”

“Lizzie，你要闹脾气到什么时候？”Pietro不信邪地抬腿轻轻踩上Elizabeth腿上的沙堆，然而那人却突然伸出手，在他小腿上狠狠地拽了一把。

冷不丁被拽掉一把毛的Pietro杀猪般的嚎叫甚至盖过了汹涌的海浪声。

“要不是你非要搞这些破事我现在还在床上舒舒服服地躺着呢！”Elizabeth猛地坐起身，挡在脸上的帽子随之滑落，露出了她脑门上淡粉色的Hello Kitty创可贴。

“嘶…你…”眼角痛出泪花的Pietro抬起头后愣了一下，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，嘴角抽搐着咧开“哈哈哈哈哈哈你这是怎么……啊！！！”

被再次痛击后的Pietro再也得瑟不起来地跪倒在沙滩上捂着腿呻吟着，Elizabeth嫌弃地把手里的腿毛散进风中，重新拿帽子遮住脸躺了回去。

目睹全过程的Natasha努力地咬紧嘴唇忍住了笑意，默默捧起一捧沙子盖回了Elizabeth的腿上。

看来Pietro确实没有说错，出来玩一趟确实让她的心情好了很多。

*

“给。”

天色已经暗了下来，本以为终于可以回家休息的Elizabeth在得知其他两个人还要看日落以后彻底黑了脸。她面无表情地顶着那只戴着红色蝴蝶结的白猫创可贴为Natasha开了一瓶汽水，伸手为她递了过去，另一只手还在不停地刷着手机。

“谢谢～”Natasha接过玻璃瓶仰头喝了一口，酸甜的橘子香气在二人身边蔓延开来。

“别生气了，看看风景不好吗？”Natasha轻笑着拭去她脸颊上的沙粒，顺手把她挡在脸侧的金发拨到了耳后，然而那个还在赌气的小鬼却立刻甩了甩头，那缕金发无声地荡回了原来的位置。

“还痛吗？”Natasha把汽水瓶子放到一旁的小桌子上，起身坐到了Elizabeth的躺椅上，指腹在创可贴上轻轻擦过。

“嗯…”Elizabeth停下了刷手机的动作，抿着嘴轻声哼哼着“当然痛呢，都出血了…”

“只是擦破皮了而已，”Natasha笑着摇摇头，撕开了创可贴，一片粉红色的擦伤赫然出现在了年轻Alpha光洁的额头上，她俯下身凑了过去“呼呼就不痛了…”

Elizabeth看着她放大的脸忍不住闭上了眼睛，微凉的气息带着Natasha无意识散发出的轻微信息素味道扑面而来，夏日灼热的空气被沾染上红酒的气息，火辣辣地顺着她的气管一路燃烧进了肺里，这一刻，她甚至忘记了怎么呼吸。

“还痛吗？”

热度随着Natasha的离开而退去，季夏黄昏时刻的小凉风卷走了她脸上的灼烧感，她缓缓睁开眼，对上Natasha似笑非笑的眼睛。

那漂亮的绿色被夕阳染成了温暖的蜂蜜色，白金色的短发还反射着黄昏的橘光，Elizabeth只觉得口中莫名得有些干涩，于是她咽下了积蓄在舌尖的口水，缓缓地摇摇头“不痛了…”

“那就起来走走吧，别浪费这么漂亮的景色啊。”Natasha站起身来，整个人沐浴在傍晚的残阳里，那张精致的脸背着光，变得模糊不清。

Elizabeth连忙站起身来，脑袋充血带来的眩晕感让她失去平衡地向前扑去，然而面前这个看上去单薄的Omega却张开双手稳稳地把她抱进了怀里，柔软的掌心隔着薄薄的防晒服贴合着她的蝴蝶骨，让人安心的热度穿过后背直达她那颗砰砰乱跳的心脏。

她整张脸贴合在Natasha的颈窝处，对方后颈的腺体近在咫尺，还在不停散发着诱人的香气，Elizabeth闭上眼睛调整着呼吸，却猛然意识到对方紧紧裹在比基尼下的饱满胸口正和她的紧紧贴合在一起。

“well…作为一个Alpha来说，你也太虚了吧？”Natasha调笑似的优雅声线在耳边缠绕着“还不打算起来吗？小色鬼。”

“我…我才不虚…”再次发起烫的脸颊恋恋不舍地离开了Natasha脖颈细腻的肌肤，嘴唇还不经意地在上面轻轻蹭了一下，酥麻的电流顺着下唇流淌进体内，Elizabeth感觉自己的下身貌似也跟着躁动了起来。

“明天跟着我一起锻炼吧？”Natasha并没有注意到她的异样，只是转过身握住了她的手，接着回过头来温柔地勾起嘴角“我打赌你连俯卧撑都做不到三个。”

“我只是懒得动，但不代表我是个废物好吗？”

“哦吼～有意思。”

“Natasha！Lizzie！”Pietro的身影从天与海的交界线处一边招手一边向她们跑了过来“太阳下山了，我该送你们回家了！”

“终于能回去了。”Elizabeth翻了个白眼，长长地舒了一口气。

“别这样嘛，”Natasha轻轻握紧她的手掌“偶尔出来一趟也挺不错的。”

“嗯……是挺不错的。”

*

此刻，Elizabeth终于明白了，嘴硬的代价就是像一条死狗一样满身大汗地趴在地上。

一抬头便看到Natasha充满笑意的眼神——那人正在她对面做着平板支撑，一副气定神闲的样子，好吧，她甚至还笑出了声。

“不是说了明天嘛？”Elizabeth不满地坐起身，盘腿坐在瑜伽垫上，俨然一副碰瓷的样子“要不是你害我撞破了头，我肯定能比现在做得更好！”

“是是是，辛苦你了～”

她居然还空出一只手摸了摸自己汗津津的脸。自尊心被彻底瓦解的年轻Alpha仰头避开她的手，从垫子上站了起来“我要洗澡睡觉了。”

“好好休息吧，小弱鸡。”Natasha不再看她，转而低头看向了身下紫罗兰色的瑜伽垫。

被故意跺得砰砰作响的脚步声越来越远，随着门被带上的声音响起，Natasha脸上的笑意也渐渐隐了下去。

『你在想什么啊…Natasha…』

她叹了口气，半阖的眼睑带动着长卷的睫毛轻轻颤抖着。

『干嘛要去招惹她呢…她还是个未成年的小不点而已…』

时间一分一秒地过去，平静了一整天的心重新乱了起来。

『好吧Natasha，虽然你的新生活开始了…但调整好心态之前不要去招惹Lizzie…不然的话…你和Wanda有什么区别…』

那姜红色的身影突然在脑海中一闪而过，难忘的记忆片段重新拼凑了起来——

Wanda身上松松垮垮披着衬衣，纤长的指节夹着烟在唇边厮磨，另一只手穿过她的发间，贴合着她的头皮，性感的沙哑嗓音带着轻喘夸奖着她。

她甚至回忆起那炙热的触感，贴合在她唇际的脉动，湿热，黏稠，还有耳边响彻的压抑呻吟…

“！”

惊觉自己翘起的臀部突然紧绷，Natasha的思绪被拉了回来。她喘息着站了起来，跌跌撞撞地冲进了浴室里，甚至来不及脱下身上的运动背心和瑜伽裤便直接站在了莲蓬头的下面。

稍显冰凉的水把她彻底淋湿，顺势掩盖了她裤子上的湿痕。

她双手捂住发烫的脸，贴在掌心的嘴唇颤抖着发出了一声气若游丝的悲鸣

“Natasha…你真的是够了…”


End file.
